legendzfandomcom-20200215-history
Some Like It Fiery
Some Like It Fiery (Japanese: 熱いの熱いの熱いのよ ''It's hot, it's hot, it's hot'') is the eighth episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on May 23, 2004 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Plot The episode starts with the fire dragon from the previous episode, everyone surprised by it. The dragon keeps repeating: "Saga". BB recieves a call that tells her to capture the dragon. The dragon then looks at Dino and heads toward him. Mac gets in front of him to protect him. BB tells Ed to make the dragon come back. He does so and Ms Affairs appears in a DWC van to pick them up. Ed realizes they've left Fire Giant behind. So does everyone else, for that matter. Shu makes Shiron come back. Shu and the others are walking home from school. Mac makes a detour and heads towards Dino's house. Dino is in the garden, remembering when his mother left when he was young, his father stopped him from following her and all the plants died. Mac arrives and gives Dino some fertilizer and the two decide to eat. Meanwhile, BB and the others are waiting for their orders. Mac and Dino are walking, BB passes by though they don't notice her. Shu and Meg are taking pictures in the park. Shu takes a picture of Meg and Nezuccho and when the picture develops, they notice Ed is in it. Ed than reveals himself, though he decides that he isn't fit for being the Fire Saga. BB and JJ tell encourage Ed and he Reborns Blazedragon. Mac and Dino notice from afar and decide to head there. Ed gets overconfident and begins to order Blazedragon around. He gets angry so he spews fire at them. Shu and Meg run away and run into Mac and Dino. Blazedragon begins to chase Shu and the others, so Shu Reborns Shiron. Shiron begins to battle Blazedragon, accidently blowing apart Dino's rose, enfuriating him. Everyone runs away but Dino falls down. As Blazedragon heads towards him, Mac gets in front of him. A Talispod is then created from the petals of the rose in Dino's hand. Ranshiin realizes the real Fire Saga has appeared. The Talispod is formed, colored red. Shiron attacks Blazedragon, but he just seperates and reforms. The DWC employees receive the orders to withdraw. Ed says "come back", but is surprised to see that Blazedragon returns to Dino's Talispod instead. When done, the Talispod becomes a rose. Everyone is in shock, Dino runs away. DWC retreat. Dino is walking through the streets when he sees two kids in a Legendz Battle. One of the Talispod's dies, and the owner reveals it's a Talispad from Duck Mind Company. The boy throws it away and Dino grabs it. Dino suddenly gets angry and starts running, feeling that he and his father will never be able to create, just copy. He runs towards a harbor and Reborns Blazedragon, who appears to have awakened more, his head, claws and vest now distinguishable. Dino asks Blazedragon if he knows him. Dino seems to understand Blazedragon, whose name is Greedo. The next day. Dino finds Shu and the others and asks them to follow him. He Reborns Greedo, to everyone's dismay. Dino states that he just wanted to see Shiron, so Shu Reborns him, to his annoyance. Greedo begins to attack Shiron, beginning a battle. Halca drives up and tells Shiron that she has found something. She says that Windragon's greatest rival was Blazedragon. She then realizes that he is actually there and her picture of Greedo gets burned. Dino gets ill, so Mac tells the Sagas to recall their Legendz. Ranshiin is thinking about Sagas. At DWC, Ed dresses himself back to normal and he is notified that he is fired. After the credits, Ed is seen reuniting with Fire Giant Major Events *Dino is revealed to be the Fire Saga *Greedo becomes Dino's Legendz *Greedo's name is revealed *Ed is fired from DWC *Ed reunites with Fire Giant Debuts *Melissa Sparks (flashback) Trivia Eyecatch: Shiron & Greedo Category:Episodes